Broken Hearts & Torn Up Letters
by xxcrossbonezxx
Summary: Xion is new to the Organization. And While exploring worlds and doing missions with her best friends Axel&Roxas is fun, she doesn't fully know the evils behind the Organization until she meets a masked stranger who she can't seem to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_Hello all! I promise, i have NOT abandoned Desire For All That Is Lost. But i was sitting in class recently and i just began to write [yeah-i didn't focus-lol] and after awhile, i realized i liked where this was going, so ta-da! Truthfully, i would have posted this sooner, but [now for a personal-personal moment] my boyfriend of 2 1/2 years broke up with me two days ago. I thought he was *the one*-sounds lame i know, but i did and still do. So i haven't really been myself lately. But- [back to story-news]. I really hope this turns out as epic as im hoping, so without further notice- the story! [Gloomy and i think you should TOTALLY R&R and check out my other story-Desire For All That Is Lost] 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter One: Tragedy Bound**

_**I'm starting to feel like she doesn't feel.**_

_**Is there anybody in there?**_

_.drip._ The sky was pitch black as the rain poured down. The only light outside was from the flickering streetlights and the lighting. The city was a dark, dreary place: not the kind of city any parent would want their child to grow up in. Yet here I was: on the thirteenth floor of a building in the worst city for a teen. My parents didn't care, truthfully, I didn't even know if my parents were still alive. As I pushed a lock of my short black hair behind my ear-I couldn't take my eyes off the white castle in the distance: home. Since being in The World That Never Was, I had no memory of anything prior to being here, and I found refuge in the Castle. The Castle was the main focus of the town, mainly due to the fact that it was a bright and shinning white Castle in an otherwise dark and dismal city. I had lived there for a few months, maybe even a year or two-it was hard to tell. The days normally felt like such blurs. I was roaming the city when a blue haired man with an "X" shaped scar on his forehead, that extended down below his eyes, approached me. He told me his name was Saïx, and that he worked for a man named Xemnas. He told me he owned the Castle and that he let "Nobodies" stay there, but if they agreed to stay, they'd have to speak to Xemnas and work for him. I was lost at the time, homeless: unsure of what to do. And the thing with The World That Never Was? Rain. It always rained. So I agreed and I had stayed there for awhile before I finally made my way deeper into the city to speak to the man himself, to speak to Xemnas and see about, as Saïx put it, "Helping the 'Nobodies' and repaying your debt for staying in the Castle".

The building wasn't anything amazing, not compared to the castle. It was a tall building, having about forty to fifty floors. The outside of the building was black, with a dark blue-green look to a few of the windows. The rest were shades of black and grey. The floor I was on was the 'Lobby' as they called it. It wasn't the main floor of the building, but for such simple tasks as meeting with a new recruit, it was where all the 'things needed' were. There were three sofas, all of which were black, sitting facing each other, with one having it's back towards the window in-between the other two. There was a secretary desk, with a blonde haired girl sitting behind it. Honestly, she looked half dead. When I first entered, I thought she was dead, up until she murmured for me to 'Take a seat'. On the other side of the secretary's desk was a hallway, leading down to a black glass door. Xemnas. As I sat gazing out the window, I heard a beep come from the half-dead assistant. "You can go back now," she said quietly as I nodded. I then slowly stood up, and began to walk towards the black door at the end of the hall, listening as the sound of my black boots thudded against the ground.

As I opened the door and stepped inside, I could see the office was set up like the Grey area in the Castle. With four sofas, two on either side of the room, and an end table beside each sofa. In the middle-back was a black desk, with it's back towards the wall, which was made up entirely of windows. Standing behind the desk was a tall, shadow figure. "Xemnas," I said, as the figure turned around. He had long silver hair, which was spiked at the top, and tan skin. He was tall, and had bright ember eyes. "Xion, Saïx told me you'd be coming. Sit," Xemnas said, as I walked towards his desk and found a black chair in front of it. As I sat down, I looked up at Xemnas, seeing as how, from what I was told, I wouldn't be seeing him too much. "So Xion, I heard you're interested in staying at the Castle and working for me," Xemnas said, as I nodded my head. "Yes, well, I heard that the Organization really benefits everyone in it, right?" I asked, as Xemnas smirked. "Smart girl. Yes, the Organization does help all those enlisted. I've heard you have a weapon already?" Xemnas asked, as I nodded my head again. "A Keyblade," I said, as Xemnas smiled. "Good, good. Well, you do know what the Organization does, don't you?" Xemnas asked, as I looked down, trying to recall all of what Saïx had told me before. "The Organization is made up of 'Nobodies' and the goal is to eliminate a fiend called _Heartless_ in different worlds. Roxas and I have Keyblades, which allow us to extract the hearts to go towards something called _Kingdom Hearts_," I replied, as Xemnas nodded. "Very good. Well, with _Kingdom Hearts_, all the 'Nobodies' would be able to achieve their main goal- getting hearts of their own. So, you are familiar with everyone at the castle?" Xemnas asked, as I smiled and nodded. The Castle housed twelve people, counting myself. There were a few people I didn't talk to much: Saïx, Larxene, Marluxia, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus. Then, there were the ones I liked: Xigbar, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Axel and Roxas were my best friends. Roxas was my age, while Axel was a year or two older. It worked out though, because Zexion was also mine and Roxas's age, and Demyx was the same age as Axel. "Yes, I am," I said, as Xemnas reached below his desk and pulled out a box. "Inside this box, you'll find a black cloak, identical to the one I have on and to the ones the others wear at the Castle. You must _never_ take it off. Whenever you leave your room, you are to be wearing it. Understood?" Xemnas said, as I nodded. "Yes," I replied, as he handed me the box. "Saïx will assign you missions everyday. Some days you'll be paired up with someone, others you'll work solo. Do not disobey Saïx, for at the Castle, he is in charge, and do _not_ mingle with outsiders. Understood?" Xemnas said, as I nodded before standing up. "Yes sir," I said, as he turned his back to me and faced out the window. "You may go now, Xion, Number XIV," he said, as I walked out of his office, and down the hallway towards the elevator. Once inside the elevator, I put the cloak on, and when I reached the bottom floor, I exited the building and began to make my way back to the Castle.

As I entered the Castle, I decided to head up to the grey area and speak to Saïx, to see about when he'd want me to start missions. As I walked up the bright, white steps on the inside of the castle to the upper floors, I couldn't help but glance outside the glass wall at the city below. The city was tragic. Filled with people who didn't exist. Although the lights shined bright in the always dark city, I knew there was no real light anywhere to be seen. After staring out the window for a bit, I continued to make my climb up the stairs.

Entering the grey area was an adventure all on its own. The minute I walked in the door, I saw everyone's eyes hit me, everyone that was there that is. "Xion! You're one of us!" Roxas said, as his blue eyes sparkled some. Roxas had changed since when he first arrived at the Castle. Axel told me that Roxas, like me, used to never speak. Yet once Roxas got warmed up to everything, he became a bubbly person. "Yea, I went and talked to Xemnas just a little while ago," I said, as Roxas smiled. "Maybe we'll get paired up for a few missions!" Roxas said, as I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have a mission to go to, going to _Agrabah_," Roxas said, before he smiled and rushed off. I then looked forward and saw Saïx, standing at the back of the room, in the middle of the window. I walked over to him, nervously. I was ready to do missions, I just really didn't know what to expect. "Saïx ," I said, as he turned to face me, smirking slightly. "Ah, Xion. Ready to start missions I see?" Saïx asked, as I nodded. "Well, since this is your first time doing missions, I'll have you work with others at first, until you get the hang of things," Saïx said, as I nodded, thankful that I wouldn't be sent out alone. "Are you going to send me out now?" I asked, as Saïx shook his head. "No, we'll send you out tomorrow," Saïx said, as I nodded before walking away, leaving the grey room behind me.

My room was bland. With the usual white walls of the castle, and the grey bed-there was nothing special about the living areas. My room had the same pieces of furniture as the others: a bed, a bedside table, a closet, and dresser. Mandatory things really. As I sat on my bed and once again looked out the window, I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen on my first mission. More importantly, I felt lonely. Roxas was on his mission, and Axel, I knew, would be on a mission too. So I sat there-looking out the window at all the stars in the sky. I told myself that somewhere, somebody was looking up at the sky feeling lonely too.

**Mission One**

_**So, you think you know, how this story goes,**_

_**Are you ready for this?**_

Waking up the next day was a lot harder than I thought, As I rolled over and opened my eyes-I saw an annoying blonde standing in my room. "What?" I grumbled, as I tried to shut my eyes again-and make her vanish. "You think I want to be here either? Ugh, just get to the grey area, it's mission time," Larxene said, as I sighed. "Am I paired with you?" I asked, hoping for a no answer. "Thank god no," Larxene said, before the evil blonde left. Larxene and I never got along. I believed it had something to do with the fact that she was the only girl and got most of the attention, but when I came along, things changed. I didn't really care though, I had this feeling that even if there were a million others here, Larxene and I would _not_ get along. As I rolled over and placed my feet out from under the covers, I sat up and stretched. I then stood up, and placed on my outfit. Complete with black cloak and boots. I then quickly rushed out of my room, and headed towards the Grey Area.

"Ah, Xion, are you ready to embark on your first mission?" Saïx said, as I entered the Grey Area. "Yes," I said, as I looked around the room to see who all was there. Axel was in the corner, looking out at the town, and Demyx was sitting in one of the sofas, strumming his sitar. Larxene was sitting on the other side of the room, glaring at me, "Today, you'll be going to Twilight Town." Saïx said, as I nodded. "Will I be going with someone?" I asked, as Saïx nodded. "Poppet, looks like it's you and me today," Xigbar said, as I turned and saw him walking towards Saïx and I. "Okay," I said, as Xigbar motioned for me. He then stuck his hand out and opened a portal. "Dark clouds. They're how we travel to different worlds. Once a mission is completed, we are to RTC," Xigbar said, as we entered the dark cloud and began to walk through the darkness ."RTC?" I asked, as Xigbar nodded. "Return To Castle. Missions are important, Saïx gives each member so many they are to finish. Since you and Roxas have Keyblades, you two will have a lot more missions than the rest of us. But until you learn the way of things, you'll be accompanied on each mission," Xigbar said, as I nodded. "Okay. So, Twilight Town. What are we going to do? What's the mission?" I asked, as Xigbar made another dark cloud appear- the exit to Twilight Town. "Collect Hearts," he said, as we exited the cloud.

Twilight Town. A city so different from The World That Never Was. The World That Never Was, a city shrouded in Darkness, where Twilight Town was in a permanent state of in-between. The sun was always at the same beautiful position in the sky. Even though Xigbar wanted to break-down Twilight Town for me-I already knew so much about the city. Thanks to Axel and Roxas. Once, they told me they'd meet for ice cream after their missions on top of the Clock Tower, and they brought me back some once to- Sea Salt Ice Cream. It was sky blue ice cream, that was both salty-yet sweet. Axel had described the city to me once, saying there were two main districts: Market Street and Sunset Terrace. Roxas and him had never been to Sunset Terrace, but they had done recon and heard it mentioned. Market Street was where they always were. "Along Market Street are different areas, a spot the local kids call the 'Usual Spot' an area called the 'Sandlot', Station Plaza, where the clock tower and train station is, and Tram Common, where all the shops are," Xigbar said, as I looked around the area we were in: Station Plaza. From there, the whole town could be seen, and it was beautiful. While all the buildings in The World That Never Was were dark and dreary, here they were a calming array of colours. "Poppet, focus," Xigbar said, as I turned to face him. "We're going to go ahead and head out and see what we find," Xigbar said, as I looked around the Station Plaza, "Xigbar, what does a Heartless look like?" I asked, as Xigbar laughed. "There are many different types of Heartless, the most common being small, ant looking ones called _Shadows,_" Xigbar explained, as I listened to him give me a detailed list of the different types of Heartless that he had encountered on his missions. As we patrolled the town, it seemed pretty quiet to me, until a swarm of Heartless appeared around us at the place known as the Sandlot. I looked over at Xigbar, who made his weapons appear: two purplish guns that looked similar to crossbows. When he held the weapon up and shot one of them, a red laser, arrow shot out that bended towards the target. "Arrowguns. Sharpshooter," Xigbar said, smiling as he noticed me looking at the weapons. "You're up, Poppet," he said, as I gritted me teeth. I then held my hand out, and made my Keyblade appear. I quickly found a lone Shadow and rushed towards it, bringing the Keyblade up from behind me-slashing the Heartless before it could move. After the Heartless was slashed, I saw a Pink Heart float up into the air. I then turned and began to attack more Heartless, as Xigbar did the same. As I ran, slashing through the Heartless, I wondered if they'd all be this easy. One to two hits and the Shadow Heartless were vanquished.

"Not bad, Xion," Xigbar said, as I smiled. I didn't expect the mission to go so smoothly. "That was easy," I said, smiling as Xigbar smirked. "Don't get cocky, not all missions will be this easy. This was your first, so be glad it was easy. Missions over. Time to RTC," Xigbar said, as he made a dark cloud appear. As he entered the cloud, I couldn't help but look around the town. "Can I, can I stay? Just for a bit?" I asked, as Xigbar shrugged. "Why not. Just don't stay gone long, Saïx won't like it," Xigbar said, as I nodded. With Xigbar gone, I decided to roam the town on my own-I knew where I was going though- to the Clock Tower-to see if Roxas and Axel were there. As I headed back through the empty streets of Twilight Town, I heard the sound of kids talking, and laughing, from Station Plaza. I stood in the alley, hiding, as I peered around the corner to see two boys and a girl laughing while eating ice cream. "Summer vacation! It's amazing!" a brunette boy said, smiling as the blonde boy gently punched the other boys arm. "Duh! Pence! We get to eat ice cream and relax!" the blonde boy said, as the girl giggled. "And we get to go to the beach, right Hayner?" the girl asked, as the blonde slightly blushed and nodded. "Yeah, of course Olette," Hayner said, as the three made their way towards the alley I was hiding in. I quickly threw my hood up and ducked into the shadows, watching as they all walked by me, smiling and laughing. I then made my way over to the clock tower and looked up, before I focused back on the ground in front of me, and headed towards the doors that lead me to the clock tower.

"_**Hey wait, I'm enjoying this. You guys are something else!"**_

Looking out over the ledge of the clock tower was something else. The view, it was the best view I had ever seen in my entire existence. I sat there on the ledge, watching the trains come and go into town on the elevated train tracks. The sounds of kids laughing and playing were faint in the cool breeze. I wondered if, before I landed myself in The World That Never Was, if I was like those kids-happy and carefree. "Hey Xion," Roxas said, smiling as he walked over and sat down on the ledge beside me. "Hey, how'd your mission go?" I asked, as Roxas smiled. "Zexion and I took out a Darkside. What about you though, how was your first mission?" Roxas said, as I smiled. "It was good. Xigbar and I collected Hearts, it was nice," I said, thinking back to the fight. "So how is your Keyblade treating you?" Roxas asked, as I smiled widely. "Amazing! The Heartless didn't stand a chance!" I said, as Roxas smiled. "Give it time and you'll see that the Keyblade can do so many things," Roxas said, as I heard a chuckle come from behind us. "Geez Roxas, brag much?" Axel said, as the fire-redhead sat down on the other side of Roxas. "I wasn't bragging!" Roxas said, as Axel laughed. "Yeah, so where were your missions at?" Axel asked the two of us, as he too gazed out at the town. "Here," I said, smiling. "I was in Agrabah," Roxas said, frowning. "I hate sand now," he added, as I laughed. "What about you?" I asked, as Axel smiled. "Halloweentown," he said, as I let out a sigh. "Sounds like an exotic place," I said, as Roxas nodded in agreement. "You both will get to see it soon," Axel said, as the three of us looked out at the elevated train-tracks. Roxas seemed to be more like me than most had thought, or that I had thought at least. We're both newer to the Organization, me way newer than him. He's been on tons of Missions, but mostly, from what he's told me, to a select set of Worlds. Axel however, he was different than the others. He seemed more chill about things, yet he also seemed to think about things more than the rest of us do. Sometimes, I wondered if, aside from Roxas and I, if he trusted the Organization. As the three of us sat there in silence staring at the always setting sun, dangling our feet over the edge of the clock tower- I felt _home. _


	2. Chapter Two: Fighting

_**A/N: So sorry it's took me so long to post-truthfully the original Chapter Two was a little different and quite a bit longer, but i've been in the middle of moving houses, and prepping for Christmas, so it sadly was cut short. But fear not dear readers- Chapter Three is already in the works :D So, R&R please! 3**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter Two: Fighting**

_**What am I fighting for?**_

_**There must be something more**_

"Xion, Xigbar told me your mission yesterday was very successful," Saïx said, as I stood beside him, looking out the window of the Grey area. "Yes, I like to think it went well," I replied, smiling at my minimal accomplishment. "Since it went so well, I'm raising your workload. Today, I'm sending you to Twilight Town with Zexion to eliminate a Flying Heartless. Zexion will also be teaching you about magic. Once you return, we're going to set you up in the training room with Axel, who will be working with you to raise your strength, agility, and defense." Saïx said, as I nodded. Magic with Zexion seemed fitting, however having Axel train me? That was another concern. "Axel will be training me?" I asked, as Saïx looked over at me. "Yes. He trained Roxas as well. Zexion is waiting, when you're ready, go speak to him," Saïx said, before turning his attention away from me. With Saïx looking out the window, I turned my attention to the rest of the room, spotting Larxene sitting in the farthest seat away from me, with Zexion sitting across from her. On the other side of the room, Demyx was asleep, laying across the white sofa. Ignoring the fact that sleeping was Demyx's favourite past-time, I turned my attention back to the **Cloaked Schemer**. He was quiet, having his weapon, a large-magical book: Lexicon, sitting in his lap. His short, silver-white hair was down, covering half his face. As Zexion slowly looked up from his Lexicon, I began to make my way towards him, ready to begin the day's mission.

_**What kind of magic spell to use?**_

_**Thunder or lightning-something frightening**_

The streets of Tran-Com were empty, and Zexion and I stood in a back alley, preparing to practice some magic before heading out to find the Heartless threat. "Magic. Just feel it, allow yourself to relax, and it will be yours," Zexion said, as the Lexicon opened in his hands and he stood in battle stance. He held his arm out, with his palm facing the wall in front of us. He then yelled: "FIRE" and a bolt of fire came from his hand and collided with the wall. "At first, only a few spells will work: Fire, Ice, and Lighting," he said, as he then turned and looked over at me, letting me know it was my time to try. I summoned my Keyblade, and held it to where it pointed at the wall. I tried to relax, but the more I tried to relax and not think about anything else-the more I worried I had no clue what I was doing. I then relaxed, took a deep breath, and yelled "FIRE" and just like Zexion, a fire bolt appeared and collided with the wall. "Good," Zexion said, as I smiled. Without much hesitation, I decided to try another spell. "ICE!" I yelled, as Zexion laughed behind me. "What?" I asked, as Zexion smiled. "Not that simple," he said, as I turned and glared at him. "Blizzard," he said, as I groaned, before turning my attention back to the wall. "BLIZZARD!" I yelled, as a chunk of ice shattered into the wall. "Any catch with lightning?" I asked, as Zexion smirked. "Thunder. Instead of aiming your Keyblade at the wall, aim it into the sky-Lightning works differently than the others," Zexion said, as I nodded. I then lifted my Keyblade into the sky, ready to see what would happen. "THUNDER!" I yelled, as lightning crashed down all around me. "Awesome," I said, smiling. "There are rules and tips. Some Heartless have weaknesses, pay attention and use logic to find them. Magic is not unlimited, the more you use magic back to back, the more you'll be drained of energy. The less energy you have-the more of a risk you'll be," Zexion said, as I nodded. "Ready?" Zexion asked, as I smiled. "Oh yeah-let's go crème this Heartless!" I said, as we headed off towards where the Heartless had been spotted.

"FIRE!" I yelled as a blast of fire hit the flying Heartless. For some reason Zexion was '_letting_' me do most the work. I guess for real scenario-training. I hunched over slightly, feeling tired and weak from the fight. "FIRE!" I yelled- but nothing happened. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I yelled, as the Heartless swooped down and attacked me-sending me flying to the ground. "I warned you," Zexion said, as he moved between the Heartless and me. "FIRA!" he yelled, as a fire attack twice the size of mine hit the Heartless. I then stood up and decided to let my Keyblade do the fighting instead of magic. Once I began to use the Keyblade-the fight seemed to be much shorter, I felt bad for using my Keyblade when I was supposed to be practicing magic. "Sorry," I said, looking down as Zexion opened a dark cloud. "Magic takes practice, you'll get better with time," Zexion said, as we both RTC.

"Zexion, report," Saïx said, as Zexion and I stood before him in the Grey Area. "Her magic needs practice-but she knows the basics and the target was defeated," Zexion said, as I gazed out the window. I gazed out the window, watching the rain fall down across the dreary city. The rain was coming down soaking the city in more darkness- the always setting sun of Twilight Town looked more and more desirable by the second. "Zexion, you may go. Xion, you are to go to the Training Room with Axel," Saïx said, as I nodded before turning and walking out of the Grey Area.

_**Maybe there's a devil **_

_**Somewhere really deep inside me**_

"Ugh!" I collapsed hard onto the ground as Axel laughed. "Up!" he yelled, as I tried to push myself up off the ground. My arms were throbbing and my body ached all over. Before I could get up, a fireball exploded a few feet away from me-sending me spiraling to the ground. "You're too slow-you're giving me plenty of opportunities to attack," Axel said, as I gritted my teeth. "Axel-cut me some slack," I said, as I finally managed to stand up. "No, because here you are safe- no Heartless will cut you some slack out there," Axel said, getting ready to throw another fireball at me. "I know-but geez, I just started!" I said, as he launched another fireball at me. This time, since I was standing, I held my Keyblade out in front of me and blocked his attack, sending his fireball back towards him. He then dodged the fireball and smiled at me. "That's it!" he said, as I gritted my teeth. Axel then smirked as he darted across the room, making it almost impossible for me to hit him. "Ugh!" I screamed, as I got into my fighting stance-I was sick of games-I was tired, and sore, and ready to relax-but I knew Axel wouldn't let me until I at least got a hit in. "THUNDER!" I yelled, as I held the Keyblade into the sky. I saw the lightning crash all around me, but none of them hit Axel. "FIRA!" Axel yelled, as a huge fireball hit me-sending me colliding into the wall. As I slowly tried to sit up, I looked up and noticed we had an audience- Roxas. "Come on Xion! Get him so we can get ice cream!" Roxas yelled, as I sighed. "I'm..trying!" I yelled, as I tried to stand up. "CURA!" I heard Roxas yell, and then I saw a swirl of green around me- and I felt better than before. "Hey-don't help her Roxas!" Axel yelled, as he quit moving. "BLIZZARD!" I yelled, as a block of ice collided with Axel, sending him spiraling backwards. "Way to go Xion!" Roxas yelled, as I stood up, smiling. I then rushed over and swung my Keyblade at Axel, who managed to block it-but barely. "Alright, not bad," Axel said, as he glared up at Roxas. "Even if you did get some help," he added, as I smiled. "Hey, you were winning for a long time, and I'm beyond sore and tired, what do you say we take Roxas's advice and get some ice-cream? We can train some more tomorrow," I said, as Axel smirked. "Deal," he said, as we both dismissed our weapons. Moments later, Roxas walked into the room with us. "Helping her much dude?" Axel said, as Roxas blushed. "I wanted ice-cream, and she needed some help," Roxas said, as I smiled. "Thanks Roxas," I said, as he smiled at me. "Ice-cream?" he asked, as Axel and I nodded. "Oh yeah," I said, as we turned to leave the training area. "Hold it," a voice said, as we turned to see Xaldin behind us. "When'd you-"Roxas started, as Xaldin held his hand up-motioning for Roxas to shut up. "Mission time." Xaldin said, as Axel, Roxas and I all looked at each other. "Who?" I asked, as Xaldin sighed. "You and Roxas," Xaldin said, as Roxas sighed. "No ice cream," he said, as I nudged him with my elbow. "At least we get to go on a mission together," I said, as Roxas instantly perked up. "Alright! Let's go-where to Xaldin?" Roxas asked, as Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Report to Saïx," Xaldin said, as Roxas and I rushed off to the Grey Area.

_**A thousand times before**_

_**I've wondered if there's something more**_

Beast's Castle. Somehow when Saïx told us that's where we'd be going, I imagined something more…magical. The Castle was a dark, dreary looking place. The gargoyles around the top looked vicious, and battered. The Castle itself had broken stones and shattered windows. It seemed like it was abandoned. "This place looks-dreary," I said, as Roxas nodded in agreement. "It does," he said, as he looked around. "So, recon huh?" I said, as Roxas smiled. "Which means we'll finish in time for ice cream!" Roxas said, as I laughed. "Well, we can tell _something_ has been happening here. Based on the hole in the Castle wall, and the claw marks across the ground," I said, as I took in things around me. "You're right. But I don't think the claw marks are from a Heartless," Roxas said, as I nodded. "Are we, are we going inside?" I asked, motioning at the hole in the wall. "Saïx would kill us if we didn't, we'll go inside and peek around a bit," Roxas said, as we both approached the hole in the wall.

Sadly, the inside of the Castle was almost as bad as the outside. The wallpaper had claw marks and was falling from the walls. The brick walls were chipped and breaking all over the place-it looked like a war was fought both inside and outside of the Castle. As we silently walked through the upper parts of the Castle, we saw a door the looked opened, and decided to venture inside. "Oh wow, this room looks-amazing," I said, as we looked around the bright room. We were on a small walkway about a hardwood floor room below us. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and books were everywhere. It was both a library, and a ballroom. "Why isn't this room damaged?" I asked, as Roxas shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it sure is odd," he said, as he jumped down from our walkway to the floor below us. After I took one last look from the upper floor, I jumped down and joined Roxas on the hardwood floor. We both slowly walked over to the doors that lead out of the room, and we entered the main hall of the castle. There were three sets of stairs, one leading down in front of us to the main hall floors, one leading up to the right, and one leading up to the left. As Roxas looked around, I ventured down the small set of stairs in front of us and looked around the main hall. There were six doors- three on either side of the room. A light was peering through the crack of one of them. "Roxas," I said, motioning for him to come look. As Roxas walked over to the door, I followed, trying to figure out what was on the other side. _"Master, you need to give her time, she'll see soon enough" "we don't have time-the rose is almost wilted-then the spell can't be broken" "but sir-" "enough!" _we then heard the sound of things shattering to the floor. Roxas and I then looked at each other, before backing away from the door, and walking towards the front door. "The first voice sounded almost scared," Roxas said, as we opened the front door and walked back outside to where we began. "And the second voice almost sounded like it was growling," I said, as Roxas nodded. "I wonder what the spell is," I added, as Roxas nodded. "And who the girl is they mentioned, and why she needs time. And what about the Rose," Roxas added, as he opened a dark cloud, "Let's head to Twilight Town and get some ice-cream, then we'll RTC," Roxas said, as I smiled and nodded.

_**I laugh a lot before I cry**_

_**I don't understand how you could lie to me**_

_**How could you lie to me?**_

Something was different. Axel was different. We met up with him in Twilight Town for Ice Cream-but he wasn't himself. Axel wasn't his 'cheery' self, not like he was during training. "Axel, you okay?" I asked, as I took a bite of my ice cream. The wind was blowing slightly, sending a chill down my spine as I swallowed the ice cream bite. "I can't feel-remember?" he said, faking a smile. "You know what I mean, you just don't seem yourself," I said, as Roxas nodded. "She's right, it's like you're dead or something," he said, as he too took a bite of his ice cream. "Yeah-just a lot going on back home, stuff above your levels," Axel said, as his green eyes gazed out into the horizon. Somehow, even though he wouldn't admit it, I could tell he was laying: I could tell he was hiding something. As the three of us continued to gaze out at the town below, we sat in silence, each of us with our own thoughts on our minds, each of us concerned about the future.


	3. Chapter 3: Water Shock

A/N: Yay! i finally finished Chapter Three! Sorry it's took me so long, and sorry it's not as long as planned, but i recently had to get glasses [my first ever pair] and i've been relaxing and adjusting my eyes. But alas-here is Chapter Three! r&r :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Water Shock**

"_**Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart"**_

Waking up was slowly becoming more and more dreadful. At first, I was happy to go on missions with the others, it gave me something to do, something to keep me distracted from how dull life was. However, the more missions I went on, the more I realized nothing was as I thought it was- I was becoming more and more sore with each passing day, and while Roxas and I grew closer, it seemed Axel was becoming more and more stressed and distracted about something. Nighttime was becoming worse and worse too. While most in the castle slept, I could hear Axel checking in with Saïx occasionally. I wondered how much Roxas knew of what was going on around the castle. As I woke up and slowly got out of bed, I decided to go out into the town for a bit. So I slipped on my hood, and slipped out the back of the castle. The always dark city and constant rain helped keep me hidden. As I roamed the city, I kept feeling like I was being followed. So I decided to try to find out-I took off running down an alley, and when I reached the end, I turned around and faced the mysterious person who had been following me. "Roxas?" I asked, as Roxas lowered his hood, letting his spiky blonde hair get drenched with rain. "Hey Xion," Roxas said, as I sighed. "Why were you following me? You could have just said 'hey'," I said, as Roxas smiled. "I don't know, I wanted to talk to you about Axel," Roxas said, as I nodded my head. "You know what's up with him?" I asked, as Roxas put his hood back up. The two of us then walked back out onto one of the streets-where we continued to walk. "Not really. I know that he has been doing extra missions, but I'm not sure who they're for really. I don't think they're all Saïx's idea, but I don't see Xemnas doing them either," Roxas explained, as he sighed. "Something is going on, I just can't figure out what, but I'm sure he'll tell us eventually, right?" I asked, as Roxas nodded. "Yeah, although his whole spill at Twilight Town about it being 'above our levels' seemed, well, not like him," Roxas said, frowning. "Yeah-that was beyond weird," I said, agreeing as we walked into a small corner store. As we walked into the store, the cashier froze and watched us. The Organization really did have a rep around town. As Roxas and I grabbed two drinks, I couldn't help but think back to how nice Twilight Town was. "I miss Twilight Town, that town is creepily happy compared to here, but I like it," I said, as we bought the two drinks with munny we collected while on missions. "Oh, I got you something from Twilight Town when I was there the other day," Roxas said, as he handed me a beautiful purple and pink colored sea-shell. "Oh wow-it's pretty, thanks," I said, smiling as we opened our drinks. I slipped the sea-shell in my pocket before we stepped back into the rain. "Let's go there," Roxas said, as I looked over at him. "Twilight Town?" I asked, as Roxas nodded. "Of course, it'll have to be after your training today," Roxas said, as I frowned. I had forgot about my training. "Who is training me today?" I asked, as Roxas smiled. "Demyx," he said, as I laughed. "He's actually going to get up and work?" I said, as Roxas smiled. "He's tougher than you think," Roxas said as we made our way back to the castle. Once we arrived, we split up-Roxas went to go try to find out more about Axel, while I went to train with Demyx.

"_**You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance"**_

When I found out I had to train with Demyx, I admit, I expected an easy fight-who knew he was so, tough. "Dance water! Dance!" he yelled, as he strummed his sitar and made the water 'dance' around me, attacking me, as well as distracting me from Demyx's attacks. "When did you learn to fight?" I asked, as I knocked out 'water dancer' after 'water dancer'. "Just because I don't fight doesn't mean I can't-I'd just rather not is all," Demyx said, as he hit me with his sitar. "Demyx, Xion-mission time," Xigbar said, as Demyx and I stopped our training. "So we're going on a mission together?" I asked, as I turned to face Demyx-who was slouching. "Yeah, I mean, the missions-they're good for you and all, but it just makes me look even lazier," Demyx said, as I smiled. "At least you admit that you're lazy," I said, as he looked up at me. "Now that's just plain rude," he said, as we both smiled. As we walked off to go find Saïx. I was curious as to what the mission would be, although I knew one thing-it'd be in Twilight Town. "Xion, Demyx, you both are to report to Twilight Town to eliminate a Heartless threat in the area known as the Sandlot," Saïx said, as we both nodded. "This is a chance for you, Xion, to prove your worth, and for you Demyx to prove you're a valuable asset to us," Saïx said, as both of us nodded. Demyx then opened a dark cloud and we were both off to Twilight Town.

_**I wish you'd do it again**_

_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_

_**There comes the next contestant**_

"What are we hunting for?" I asked, as Demyx frowned. "Three Guardians, a few Minute Bombs, and a Watcher," Demyx said, as he sighed. As we walked through the rather empty Station Plaza, we noticed that the exit towards Station Heights was blocked by a crowd of people. "An event I'd say, we'll take the Underground Passage," Demyx said, as I nodded. "Underground Passage?" I asked, as we walked over towards the entrance, "I've done a few missions here, I normally use the Underground Passages. They're empty of people," he said, as we began to walk through the passages. "So, anything you can tell me about the Heartless we're after?" I asked, as Demyx shrugged. "They're nothing too hard, you'll be fine," Demyx said, as we continued to walk. We walked in silence through the rest of the Underground Passage and finally, we emerged on the side street, which would lead us to the Sandlot. "You ready Xion? What am I saying, of course you are," Demyx said, as he shook his head. "You okay Demyx?" I asked, as he nodded. "I hate going on Missions like these, I'd rather do Recon," he said, as we walked into the Sandlot area, and sure enough, in the middle of the area, were Three Guardians, a handful of Minute Bombs, and a Watcher. "Demyx, get rid of the Minute Bombs and Watcher, I'll handle the Guardians," I said, as we split up to eliminate the Heartless threat. Demyx wasn't bad for someone who complained about the mission, he wiped out the Minute Bombs easily, and almost had the Watcher down for the count as well. I hit the first Guardian hard with a fire spell, and a round of attacks. Once it fell, I turned my attention to the other two. As I attacked one, the other swung around and hit me, sending me sliding to a halt on the ground. I then jumped up and hit the Watcher with Blizzard, while I pummeled the other with attacks from my Keyblade. Demyx then came over and helped finish off the one Guardian while I hit the other one into Oblivion. "We're done?" Demyx asked, as I looked around the Sandlot. "It would appear that way," I said, as I drew back my Keyblade. I then heard a noise and called back out the Keyblade. "What was that?" I asked, as I scanned the area. "There!" Demyx said, pointing at another Guardian. This one however, was in an attack position. Before Demyx and I knew what hit us. The Guardian sent a beam to the ground, hitting Demyx and I, sending us flying backwards and into the ground. "Ugh, where did it come from?" I asked, as I managed to stand up before we got hit again. "I..I might have forgot to mention that he said _four_ not _three_ Guardians," Demyx said, before standing up. "Demyx!" I yelled, I couldn't believe he _'forgot'_ that little detail. "THUNDER!" I yelled, as lightning crashed into the Guardian, and while the lightning hit the Guardian, I jumped up and unleashed combo after combo on it, and within seconds, the Guardian was gone. "Demyx, next time, try to _remember_ what Saïx said," I said, as we opened a Dark Cloud and we both RTC.

_**Will they hate me for-All the choices I've made?**_

_**Or will they stop- When they see me again?**_

_**I can't stop, now I know who I am**_

"Xion, you ready?" Roxas said, as he caught up with me after I left the Grey Area. Saïx said the mission went well, and sent Demyx onto another mission, while he told me I was done for awhile. "Ready fro what?" I asked, as Roxas smiled. "Twilight Town, I figured we could go eat ice cream, get out of the Castle for a bit," Roxas said, as I nodded. "Sure," I said, as he opened a Dark Cloud. We then walked through, back to Twilight Town.

"It's always so peaceful here," I said, as we sat in our Usual Spot and ate our Sea-Salt ice-cream. It was weird being there without Axel, but at the same time, still refreshing. "So, where did you go today?" I asked, as I took a bite of my ice-cream. "Agrabah, but I think Saïx is going to send me somewhere else tomorrow," Roxas said, smiling. "That's cool, I hope he eventually sends me to more places, I like Twilight Town and all, but I want to see what you see," I said, as Roxas smiled. "You will, hey! Maybe I can convince Saïx to let you go with me tomorrow," Roxas said, as I smiled. "That'd be awesome!" I said, as we both looked out over the peaceful town. "If I wasn't a Nobody, this is where I would want to be," Roxas said, as I nodded in agreement. "Me too," I said, as I finished my ice-cream. As Roxas finished his ice-cream, I laid down on the ledge and looked up at the colorful twilight sky. The mixed shades of yellow, orange, muted pink, and grey were a welcoming sight. "Hey Xion, when do you think Axel will come back?" Roxas asked, as I shut my eyes and breathed in the cool air. "Hopefully soon, did you find out anything from Saïx?" I asked, as I opened my eyes and gazed up at the sky again. "No, he just said he's on Missions," Roxas replied, as I sat up. "Well, I'm sure he's okay, and I wish he was back too, but for now, we need to do as many Missions as we can, maybe the more we do, the less Axel will have," I said, as Roxas smiled and nodded. I slowly sat up and looked out over the town as Roxas finished his ice-cream. We then sat on the ledge together, talking over the next day's missions, and our plans to find Axel.


	4. Chapter Four:: What If

**_A/N::_**_I feel so bad this took so long for me to update, and honestly, it's not my best chapter by a landslide. And here is why:  
My poor computer got...ill a little while back and the illness won, causing me to have to cleanslate my entire pc and i lost **EVERYTHING**. I tried to recapture my original Chapter Four and failed epically, **however**, good news: i have been able to start new stories now and Chapter Five has been started and is **WWWWAAAAYYYY** more exciting and adventurious! Without giving away too much:: plots thicken, characters come back, and the twists begin! **muhahaha**-so enjoy this one, and once again- i'm SO sorry it took so long and that it's not long. but chapter five is being worked on and is way better _

_:D_

* * *

**Chapter Four: What If**

_**Somehow everything's gonna fall, right in to place**_

_**if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday**_

Days had passed all in a blur. In between training, missions, and trying to find out what happened to Axel-Roxas and I barely had any time to talk. Our nightly runs to Twilight Town for Sea-Salt ice-cream turned into us going there, eating, and then barely managing to get back to the Castle before collapsing. We were all so tired, but Saïx didn't care. He said we were falling behind on collecting hearts. Nevermind the fact the Roxas and I were out everyday and almost everynight collecting them for him. As I thought about the days mission, I walked into the gray area and sat down on one of the oversized white sofas. Moments later, Luxord came in and sat down beside me. "It's you and me today-poppet," he said, as I rolled my eyes. "Oh the joys," I said, as Luxord smiled. "Not liking the missions?" he asked, as I sighed. "Not this many-I'm exhausted," I said, as Luxord laughed. "Fate is cruel my dear friend," he said, as I looked over at him. "Hey Luxord, do you know anything about Axel?" I asked, as Luxord frowned. "Ah-pyro boy- Saïx sent him to Castle Oblivion," Luxord said, as I frowned. "Castle Oblivion?" I asked, as Luxord smiled. "Saïx and Xemnas not fill you on? Maybe it's your destiny to not know...but oh how I do like to gamble," Luxord said, as I stood up. "Tell me on the mission," I said, as I walked over to Saïx. "Where to today?" I asked, as Saïx smiled. "You and Luxord are to report to Beast's Castle," he said, as Luxord opened a dark cloud. "Off we go," he said, as we both walked into the cloud.

_**Holding on to patience wearing thin**_

_**I can't force these eyes to see the end**_

The Castle was just as Dark as I remembered it to be. As Luxord and I walked across the big, Gothic style bridge that lead to the Castle's courtyard, I couldn't help but think back to our conversation. "Okay Luxord, tell me about Castle Oblivion," I said, as Luxord smiled. "It's run by Marluxia," he said, as I looked over at him, thinking. "That's right, Marluxia hasn't been around either, neither has Larxene," I said, as Luxord smiled. "Good, you're noticing now. The Castle is run by Marluxia, it has thirteen floors and twelve basements. Xemnas found the Castle a decided to make it another headquaters for the Organization. It is being used to research Memories," Luxord said, as I nodded my head. "But what does any of that have to do with Axel?" I asked, as Luxord sighed. "Saïx thinks Marluxia is...losing his control of the Castle and sent Axel there to check up on some things. Don't worry poppet-destiny will let you two meet again-it's your fates," he said, as he began to walk ahead of me. "In our fates? I wanted answers, not fortunes and riddles," I said, as I kicked a small pebble across the bridge. As I slowly began to make my way towards the castle behind Luxord, I began to think about what Luxord had said. _Why would he send Axel to 'check up on some things', it makes no sense,_ I thought, as I stopped walking. "Come Poppet!" Luxord yelled, as I quickly took off running towards Luxord.

The Castle was dark, and there was no sign of a Heartless threat anywhere, as we made our way deeper and deeper into the Castle. "Luxord, what are we doing here? This place is dead," I said, as Luxord smiled at me. "That's the point-why would the Castle be so quiet as of late?" Luxord asked, as I stopped walking. "There is something here, but where is it," I asked, as we heard a _clicking_ noise come from behind us. "What-" I started, as Luxrod smiled. "Fate has decided to make our job earier!" he said, as I turned to see a giant Chameleon behind me. "Great," I said, as I made my Keyblade appear. "Bring it!" I yelled, as I rushed toward the giant Heartless. Before I was able to hit the Heartless-it went invisible. "What?" I yelled, as Luxord smiled. "Stealth my dear-you must surprise it," he said, as he jumped out of the way. I then heard the attack hit the ground. "If you're quiet- you can follow it," he said, as I listened carefully. I hated to admit it, but Luxord was right-i could hear the shuffling of it's feet on the ground. As I heard it turn to attack me, I jumped up, and unleashed a chain of attacks on it's back- making it visible again. Luxord then began to attack as well and before long-the Heartless was gone. "I'm heading back, but you find the owners and see if they're okay," Luxord said, as he made a dark cloud appear. "Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late-he had already walked through it and was gone. "Great, thanks Luxord," I said, as I sighed. I was ready to call it a day, but I knew I had to find the Beast.

_**Somewhere weakness is our strength**_

_**and i'll die searching for it**_

After frantically searching the Castle, I finally found Beast and I knew I was safe to leave. I slowly crept out of the Castle and headed back towards the front gates when I heard a shuffling coming from behind me. I turned my head to see a cloaked figure wearing the Organization's hood. But, this person was shorter than Axel and the others-being about the height of Roxas and I. "Roxas?" I asked, as the figure made a odd looking Keyblade appear. "What?" I said, as I made mine appear. "Who are you?" I yelled, as the figure rushed towards me and tried to attack me. I jumped back, but barely as they turned and came back for another attack. They were quick, and more skilled than I was. "Who are you?" the person asked, and from the voice-i could tell it was a boy. "Xion-what are you doing?" I asked, as I stood my ground. "You shouldn't exsist," he said, as I tried to focus on him. He was smart, and was more agile than I was-and I knew if he wanted to-he could cause serious harm to me. "Why are you wearing the Organization hood?" I asked, as the boy laughed. "That's all you're worried about? I'm trying to save my best friend," he said, as I lowered my Keyblade. "By what? Killing me?" I asked, as the boy shrugged. "It's complicated but in the long run...yes," he said, as I gasped. "I don't know what you think but killing me won't help you save your friend! I don't even know you! Just leave!" I said, as I reached out and tried to open a dark cloud. "Xion-we'll meet again, but you should know-you're hanging with the wrong crowd. Do you even know what the Organization is doing behind your back? At Castle Oblivion?" he asked, before he opened his own dark cloud and left. I stood there, frozen in place. I couldn't figure out the strange boy, but what he said was making me curious. What did he know about the Organization? What in the world was he thinking- killing me would save his friend? He seemed crazy...but in the pit of my stomach, I _wanted_ to see him again, maybe it's me being 'reckless', or maybe i'm just too curious for my own good. But something about him I couldn't shake. I looked up at the once cloud covered sky, which now revealed stars-each one shinning a little brighter than the one before it. I the walked through the dark cloud, and headed towards Twilight Town to meet with Roxas.

_**One day you'll get sick of saying**_

_**that everything's alright**_

_**and by then i'm sure I'll be**_

_**pretending just like I am tonight**_

I sat in place, as I slowly ate my Sea-Salt ice cream. Roxas sat beside me, eating his as well as he absorbed all the information I had thrown at him. "So, Castle Oblivion, this place keeps sounding more and more deceiving," Roxas said, as I nodded in agreement. "Something isn't right about that place, and I think we should find out," I said, as Roxas finished his ice-cream. "What about the others? You know we're not allowed there," he said, as I looked up into the sky. "Yeah, but _why_ aren't we? What are they hiding from us?" I asked, as I shut my eyes. "I, I don't know," Roxas said, as we sat in silence for a few moments. I slowly opened my eyes as I looked down and finished my ice-cream. "Look, I don't know about this strange boy, but if even he mentioned it, I guess we can try to sneak away there," Roxas said, as I smiled. "That's the spirit! I think," I said, as Roxas laughed. "You'll be the death of me, Xion," he said, as I shook my head. "Not anytime soon I won't be," I said, as the two of us laughed into the sunset together.


	5. Chapter 5:: Won't Back Down

**Chapter Four:: Won't Back Down**

_**When the worlds crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me**_

_.thud. _The sound of my boots hitting the white marble floors sent an echoing sound down the empty halls. The white hallways of Castle Oblivion seemed long, and identical to eachother. Within minutes of being in the castle, I managed to get lost. _I shouldn't have split up from Roxas_, I thought, as I let out a sigh of frustration. Roxas and I had finished up our missions early, and managed to sneak off to Castle Oblivion unnoticed, however once we stepped inside the main hallway, we decided to split up in hopes of finding Axel and what was happening at the castle sooner rather than later. However the hallways all looked the same, as did every floor-it was like a maze. I couldn't help but stop occasionally and think about how Xemnas even found the Castle. As I sped up down the hallway, I passed doors, and I eventually found more stairs. After giving it some thought, I headed down the stairs to see if I couldn't reunite with Roxas. As I headed back down on to the main floor, I saw a hooded figure passed out on the ground, as I rushed over to see who it was, I couldn't help but gasp when I recognized the face. "Roxas!" I said, as I quickly grabbed him and formed a Dark Cloud. I then took him through it, taking him back to the The World That Never Was.

_**I'm freaking out**_

_**where am I now?**_

_**Upside down and it can't stop me now**_

_**I can't stop me now**_

"Roxas, wake up," I said, as the rain poured down on the two of us. I didn't want to take Roxas back to the Castle, so instead I took us to a small alley in town. I was hoping I could get him awake and speaking before others found us. "Roxas," I said, as I poked him in the side a few times before I finally saw his eyes blink rapidly. "Roxas, what happened?" I asked, as Roxas slowly sat up, wiping the rain off his face. "I, I don't know. We decided to split up and the next thing I knew you were gone and I was falling to the floor, it was like something sucked the life out of me," Roxas said, as I nodded. "I'm sorry Roxas," I said, as he shrugged. "So when are we going back?" Roxas asked as I shook me head. "Not we, me. You're staying here this time," I said, as Roxas got ready to object. "But-" he started, as I shook my head. "No, there is something up with you and that Castle. I'm going alone. I'l meet you at Twilight's View, I'll see what I can't find out, okay?" I said, as Roxas reluctantly nodded. "But Xion, be careful okay? There's something not right with that place, I don't know what it is, but it's bad," Roxas said, as I nodded. "I will, try and make sure SaÏx doesn't send anyone to look for me," I said, as Roxas smiled. "You've got it," he said, before he stood up and took off running towards the Castle. After Roxas left, I stood in the alleyway thinking. What was it about that place that made Roxas faint? Will I even be able to find Axel, or will the same thing happen to me at some point? The thought of me fainting and being alone in the Castle was almost enough to make me want to turn around and not go back, but I knew what I needed to do, and I knew I needed answers. So I took a deep breath, opened a dark cloud, and headed back to Castle Oblivion.

_**I played the game**_

_**but I can't stay**_

_**i've got my head on straight**_

_**and i'm not gonna change**_

_.thud._ The sound of my boots once again echoed throughout the empty halls, this time though in a quickened pace. I wanted to find Axel and get out of there-before anything bad happened. As I rounded the corner and rushed up some stairs, I could hear the sound of more shoes, so I quickly ducked into a dark spot and stood silently-listening in on the two people. "I can't believe the big guy sent Axel here to spy on us," "Yeah, making sure we work hard-ha! This place is for research, not missions," "I can't believe the little ones don't know," "Hehe, I would say what they don't know won't kill them but hey, i've been wrong before" The two voices soon became distant, and I began to worry. "Little Ones? Roxas and I are the 'Little Ones'-what they don't know won't kill them, but i've been wrong before-Roxas was right, something itsn't right," I whispered to myself before I quickly took off running in the opposite direction. I went to the Castle to get anwsers and to find Axel, but now I just wanted out. I figured i'd meet up with Roxas at Twilight's View and i'd go over what I heard, from there we'd come up with a game plan. As I rushed into the main entrance, I saw him. "Axel?" I asked,as the fiery red head turned and faced me. "Xion? What are you doing here? Does SaÏx know you're here?" he asked, as I frowned. "No, he doesn't, I came here with Roxas but he fainted and I took him back to the Castle That Never Was. Axel, what is this place? What are you guys doing here? Can it really kill Roxas and me?" I asked, as Axel shook his head. "Come on, i'm sneaking away, you, me and Roxas have to talk," he said, as he opened a dark cloud. Somehow, I got the sense that Axel was a little annoyed at Roxas and me for snooping.

_**No action, just like a sponge**_

_**you take it till you've made the final plunge**_

_**so sad that you've lost your spine**_

_**I hurt for you like this whole mess is mine**_

"I can't tell you about what i'm doing there or why it's important, I just can't so please don't ask me. I can only tell you that Xemnas found Castle Oblivion. It used to be called The Land Of Departure, but before the Keyblade Wars, it was destroyed and a Keyblade Master, Aqua, locked it away and turned it into a new world. A place only she would know, all others would be lost in oblivion-got it memorized?" Axel said, as the three of us sat ontop of the clock tower looking out over Twilight Town. Axel and I had went back to the Castle That Never Was and snatched Roxas, we all then got our Sea-Salt ice-cream and went to the tower. It was different being back there with everyone. As we listened to Axel talk to us about the Castle, I realized that the best thing to do would be to try and forget about the things I overheard at Castle Oblivion, and instead go back to doing the missions and just focusing on them. I knew eventually everything would come crashing down on itself, from the sound of it, things were _not_ as organized as we were all lead to believe. I just hoped everything would go quickly-and the missions could finally die down some.

_**In the dark,**_

_**in the darkness you will find**_

_**dirty little secrets we all hide**_

Waking up the next day to do missions was more than a bother, it was dreadful. I was exhausted, due to not sleeping well thanks to all the prior events. But I knew I had to just continue, so I woke up and dragged myself to the Grey Area to find out what my mission was...and who it would be with. "Xion, you're pair with me today," Demyx said, as I smiled. "Great, so I have to pull a double huh?" I said as Demyx faked a frown. "Harsh, and no, since you look like death today, and since our task is easy, i'll actually help," he said, as I looked up at him confused. "What's our mission?" I asked, as he smiled. "Recon at a new world," he said, as I smiled. "No more Beast's Castle? Or Twilight Town?" I asked, as Demyx smiled. "Nope, we're going to..."

* * *

**_A/N:: I feel SOOO bad this took me so long. I got my new laptop and half my stories vanished or got messed up. So i redid this one and decided to just post it. not my best chapter :/ but i've already started Chapter Five and i'm loving it. So as long as school [mostly my Sociology class] doesn't get too bad, i should have more chapters coming soon! :D_**


	6. Chapter Six:: Always Running Out Of Time

**Chapter Five:: Always Running Out Of Time**

**I won't tell you how to live your life_  
_So please stay far away from mine_  
_Always watching out for which and when_  
_Is always running out of time**_  
_

"All those times I said I wanted to see a new world, I take them back. Bring back Beast's Castle, bring back Twilight Town, just please, get me away from Wonderland. As soon as Demyx and I had arrived at Wonderland on our Recon mission, I could tell I wanted nothing more to do with the place. I was lost, and confused by where to go-doors would lead you into the opposite area you needed to go...but if you went through the door again it'd take you somewhere else. The usually calm Demyx was even getting tired of the place. We were sent to do recon but we hadn't saw a single person, just places where they should be: a Queen's throne outside, an empty house, a deserted tea-party; it was like everyone vanished. "Demyx, about this place..."i started as I turned to see a frowning Demyx. "Can we just tell them the place was empty? I'm hungry, and my feet hurt," Demyx said as I smiled. "For once, I couldn't agree with you more," I said, as Demyx smiled. "Ya know, you're not so bad Xion, you're better than what the others say," Demyx said as I froze. "What are they saying?" I asked, as he froze. "Oh, um," Demyx stuttered as I looked over at him. "Demyx..." I said, as he frowned. "Well, they're saying you're a 'useless puppet', They say that you're the biggest Nobody of any of us and to keep and eye on you, that within you our world could tumble...whatever that means," Demyx said as he shrugged. "All that was said about me?" I asked, as he nodded. "Don't worry about it, you know they can be, they're all crazy," Demyx said as I nodded in reply. "Well hey, let's go back and just tell them this place is empty," I said, but before we could open a dark cloud, I saw a figure move. "Wait, did you see that?" I asked, as Demyx moaned. "Come on, we can just go," he said, as I gave him an evil look. "If we don't follow it Saïx will slaughter us," I said, as Demyx frowned. "Fine, but let's hurry okay?" he said, as we both took off running after the figure.

**Baby, baby**

**Here we are all crazy**

**you don't have to worry**

_.pant. _"Where did it go?" I asked, as Demyx finally caught up with me. "Geez, what are you-a track star?" Demyx said as I slumped. "I could have swore it went this way," I said, as I sighed. "Lose something?" a voice said, as I jumped up. Demyx looked up as well, and began to look around. "Who are you?" I said, as I continued to find the person the voice belonged to. "A cheshire cat, if you please. Or if you don't," the voice replied, as a smokey figure appeared. Seconds later, a purple striped cat appeared. "Have you saw a shadow figure? I thought it came this way," I said, as the cat smiled wickedly. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" the cat said, before vanishing. "That...was...weird," Demyx said, as I nodded. "indeed, but come on, we're taking his advice," I said, as Demyx popped up. "Taking advice from a vanishing cat?" he asked, as I nodded. "Why not? He may be odd, but this place is as well, maybe he knows what he's talking about," I replied as Demyx sighed. "Man," he said, as I turned to face him. "Why don't you report back to the castle and tell Saïx i'll be back soon," I said, as Demyx perked up. "You got it! Thanks Xion," he said, before opening a dark cloud and leaving. Although I didn't really want to do the mission alone, I knew it would be easier without having Demyx whining every five minutes. As I walked back into the Forest, I began to speed up. I wanted to get to the Upside-down room as quick as possible. I took off running and, after trying numerous paths, I finally found my way to the deserted garden. Inside the garden area, I saw a rather plain looking house in front of me. "Here goes nothing," I thought as I walked inside.

_Thud._ I landed hard on the floor after falling. Once I stood up though, I noticed I was standing on the ceiling. Before I had time to take in the room, I saw the figure. "Trickmaster!" I said, as the Heartless turned to face me. I quickly dove out of the way as it charged towards me. I glanced up at it quickly before I dove and took cover behind the chandelier. "Demyx, I'm gonna kill you," I said aloud before I dove out of hiding and cast a Thunder spell. Thankfully, it hit the Trickmaster, stunning him long enough for me to get a few attacks in. I turned to attack it again with a Blizzard spell, but the Trickster caught me off guard and hit me, sending me flying into the wall. As soon as I stood up, I leaped back at the Trickmaster, I was ready to leave, and now, thanks to it, I was sore. I attacked it again, with more fury than before, ready to defeat it, ready to leave. I attacked it as hard as I could, feeling every ounce of energy I had going into every attack. With the last little bit of energy I had in me, I cast a Fire spell and watched as the Trickmaster vanished, sending it's 'heart' into the air. I smiled as I collapsed to the floor.

"**If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise,**

**if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try**

**too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you"**

I was tired, and honestly I was sick of Wonderland. The Trickmaster was gone, but I knew I wasn't done yet. "Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for. Of course, there's still one more to find. Hmm...i wonder if you wonder where it could be..." the Cheshire cat said, as he appeared beside me. "Tell me where to look," I said, as I stood up. The cat then began to walk towards a small door, as I followed him-i knew things wouldn't be this simple. As we opened the door and stepped out, I once again found myself landing with a thud on the ground. As I stood up and looked around, I froze. "A maze?" I said, as the cat smiled his wicked smile. "Oh, didn't you know? Here, a maze is a maze of mazes. Isn't that amazing!" he said, before vanishing again. I frowned as I slowly began to walk and navigate the maze. I hated mazes, but it was no surprise that there would be one in Wonderland.

As I walked, I began to think about what I was looking for. I figured it was another group of Heartless, but I had been wrong before. Turn after turn I kept walking, stumbling into dead-ends and traps. I kept walking though, and right before I was ready to give up and leave, I began to have a feeling of deja vu. "I've never been here before, but why does it feel like I have been?" I said aloud, as I looked around. "Have I been here before though, and don't remember it?" I said aloud, still thinking about everything. "Why, yes. Once you believe, the truth and a lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide-it's in your heart you must confide," the Cheshire Cat said, appearing beside me. "But silly cat, I don't have a heart," I said, as it smiled. "Maybe it's not your heart i'm talking about, but rather the heart of someone who you are a part of," the cat said, as I frowned. "What?" I asked, as the cat smiled. "That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out," he said, before vanishing. It was at that moment, I decided to give up on whatever the other Heartless was. I opened a dark cloud and headed back to the Castle. Things were getting weird, and they were getting weird fast.

* * *

**A/N:: This took way longer than i wanted to, but thanks to school and family emergencies, i haven't been near my pc enough to type :( Thankfully though 2011 is over and i have a positive outlook for 2012 :D So let the writing continue! :D**


	7. Chapter 7:: Stand In The Rain

**A/N:: ****I'm so sorry this has took so long to get updated, i have been so busy with classes and personal family matters, but alas! I have saw how i want this**

**story to go, and now that i have my flow back, i've got plans for this story! Big plans! So thank you to all those still reading, i promise i haven't**

**forgot about this story, instead i've been thinking TOO much about it. I had writers block for a bit and lost track of where i wanted to go**

**with it, but then i found my notes i wrote when i first started and now i'm back on track! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Six:: Stand In The Rain**

**She never slows down**

**she doesn't know why but**

**she knows she's all alone**

**it feels like it's all coming down**_  
_

_..pat._ "Ugh," I moaned as I slowly turned over onto my right side. My body ached and the softness of the white bed I laid in wasn't really helping. With every movement I felt pain inching over me. _**Crack.**_ The room lit up for a split second as the thunder crashed outside. I was used to storms, The World That Never Was always had rain, keeping the world in darkness; which made the Organization's castle even more obvious to spot with it's almost glowing white walls. As I laid on my side, I gazed out the window watching the storm. Sleep was becoming harder and harder for me, as were my missions. Everyday I woke up and did missions, and every night my body fought sleep—I think the system is rigged.

As I laid and gazed out the window, I could feel my side burning. All the missions were physically catching up with me. Sighing, I slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths. I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed as I slowly stood up and stretched. As I stretched, I could feel my muscles pull and burn. As I slowly let my arms fall back down to my side, I walked over and threw on some clothes and my Organization Cloak. I sighed quietly as I opened a dark cloud to sneak out for awhile.

**She won't make a sound**

**alone in this fight with herself**

**and the fears whispering if she stands**

**she'll fall down**

As I walked out of the dark cloud, I paused as I took in a different scene than I was used to. "A beach..." I said aloud as I looked around. Instead of the streets of Twilight Town and the beautiful orange sunset, I was standing on a sandy shoreline, with a bright blue sky above me. I took a deep breath, breathing in the salty air. Although it wasn't where I wanted to go, and it was a place I'd never seen before, I didn't mind. It felt strangely comforting and familiar. AS I looked out at the crystal blue waters, it was like I had been here before. As I turned around, I took in the sights of the palm trees, abandoned wooden boat, and tree-house beside a waterfall. It was like paradise.

I was alone on a paradise island, for once, I decided to enjoy myself. I took off my cloak and clunky black boots and sat them in the shade below a palm tree, hoping the sun wouldn't make the black leather too hot. I then rolled up my pant legs and smiled. I had forgot what it felt like to be exposed the sunlight. I looked down at how pale my arms were against my white tank top. I smiled as I slowly walked over to the edge of the shore and let the cold water crash against my bare skin.

**Which would you rather suffer the loss of, **

**Some make believe friendship, or a real one? **

"Feels good doesn't it?" a voice asked, as I prepared to draw my Keyblade out. I turned, and standing a few feet behind me was a silver haired boy. He was wearing long blue pants and a silver and yellow vest. He had his shoes in hands, and his aqua eyes were focused on me. "It does, it's refreshing," I said, smiling. "I've not seen you here before," the boy said, as I shrugged. "I'm just visiting," I said, as the boy nodded. "I'm Xion," I said, as the boy smiled. "I'm Riku, mind if I join you?" he said, as he motioned toward the water. "Oh, um, not at all," I replied, as I turned my attention back to the cold water. I could see his shadow get closer and before long, his feet were beside mine in the water. "This is an amazing place to just escape to," Riku said, as I smiled. "It really is," I said, as I kicked the water. "How about a race?" Riku asked, as I smiled widely. "I won't lose!" I said, as we both took off running along the shoreline.

I felt rebellious, if Saïx, or any of the other members of the Organization saw me talking to someone outside the group, they'd end me. "See, but don't be seen," they'd told me. I knew the rules, I knew the consequences, but there was something about Riku. He seemed different than most the people we saw in other worlds, he seemed as lost as we were. I wasn't trying to make or cause anymore trouble, but I didn't want to leave. As we reached the small island that was connected to the main one, we stopped and caught our breath. "That was fun," I said, as Riku smiled. "You're fast," he said, as I smiled. "So you come here often?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "As often as I can, lately it's been less than i'd like it to be," he replied, as I nodded. I looked up at the bright sky, and watched as a cloud went by. As much I didn't want to I let out a sigh. "I've got to go, I have to...go to work," I said, as Riku nodded. "I'll see you again?" he asked, as I nodded. "I'll come back here, I promise," I said, as I took off running. I didn't want Riku to see my cloak, so I grabbed my things and went behind a bush. I then opened the dark cloud, and headed back to my room in The World That Never Was.

**Take me by the hand**

**take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**but I'm with you**

_.pat. _I listened to the rain tapping against the window as I laid, sprawled out, across my bed. I took a deep breath, already missing the sweet salty air of Destiny Islands. I slowly rolled over on my side, lifting my hand up to my face to brush a lock of my hair out of my eyes. The room felt cold, then again, anything would feel cold after leaving the sunny sky of the islands. As I laid on my side, listening to the rain, I could feel myself letting out a sigh. I knew I had to get up, to go do my missions, but for once, I just wanted to relax. Sadly, I knew that wasn't an option. I slowly lifted myself up and took a deep breath before I headed out the door, and into the gray area.

**I wanna runaway**

**Never say goodbye**

**I wanna know the truth**

**instead of wondering why**

**I wanna know the answers**

**no more lies**

_.thud._ My boots thudded softly on the white floor as I walked through the castle to the gray room. As I entered the room, I noticed Roxas smiling at me. "Mission time?" Roxas asked, as I nodded, smiling. "We working together?" I asked, as he nodded. "We're off to Agrabah," he said, as I sighed. "Of course we are," I said, sighing. "Hey, at least we've already done most the missions required, so it shouldn't be too bad," Roxas said, smiling. "Yeah, here's to hoping," I replied, sighing. "It's the sand isn't it?" Roxas said, laughing as I cracked a smile. "Of course it is!" I said, as I opened a dark cloud. "Let's go do our 'check-up-mission' and go get some ice cream," I said, as we walked through the dark cloud and back out into Agrabah.


	8. Chapter Eight:: Human

**Chapter Eight:: Human**

**Often I lie wide awake**

**think of things I can make**

**but I don't seem to have the parts to build them**

_ .thud. _I ran as fast and as hard as I could across the sand, panting loudly as I attempted to catch my breath. My legs were throbbing, my lungs were burning, my eyes were watering: I had no clue where I was going, but I was going there as fast as I could. The Heartless Roxas and I were after, Antlion, was nothing like what we were expecting. It's Sand Waves caused even the ground to become and enemy. Roxas and I had ran out of Cures long before we reached the hiding spot of the Antlion. "Roxas!" I yelled, as I quickly jumped up in the air, avoiding another Sand Wave. "Just keep running! Get to higher ground! Then use FIRE!" he yelled back, as I continued to run forward, towards the pile of crushed rock that once was a column of some kind. As I began to approach the crushed column, I heard something hit the ground beside me, and then an explosion sent me flying through the air.

I looked up slowly after I crashed into the ground; my eyes were burning now that sand had got in them, and I could feel the side of my face tingling from the heat of the explosion. I tried to ignore the ringing in my ears as I slowly stumbled to my feet. Through the ringing in my ears, I could hear Roxas screaming at me. "Move! Climb! Use fire!" he yelled, as I tried to regain my senses. I looked up and saw the crumpled rocks I was trying to climb earlier, and attempted to climb them again. This time, I successfully made it on top of them, giving me a chance to take in the area. With all the sand flying around, it'd be hard to get a clean shot-but I had to try. Roxas and I were getting beat, not jut by the Antlion, but by the weather and sand as well. I finally caught sight of the Antlion as it jumped out of the sand, and before it had a chance to dive back under, I aimed my keyblade and hit it with a fire attack. I could see it stumble back some, as Roxas hit it with his own, slightly more powerful, fire attack. Together, the two of us kept hitting it with fire until our magic was slowing down. "Roxas, we have to attack it! Keep hitting it with all you've got while I get closer!" I yelled, as Roxas nodded. I quickly jumped down, and began running toward the Antlion, while Roxas continued to use fire on it. As soon as I got close to Roxas, he too jumped down, and we both rushed at the Antlion, attacking with everything we had left in us. Before too long, the Antlion was defeated, and Roxas and I fell back into the sand.

******Oh, how did I get stuck in this predicament, I don't know.****  
****I want to throw this repetition out the window.****  
****I'm gettin' tired, of wondering why I'm still here.**

"That was intense," Roxas said, as we laid in the sand, catching our breath. After defeating the Antlion, the sand had settled down into a calm that both of us needed. "It was, at least we took care of it, right?" I said, as Roxas nodded. "We heading to Twilight Town after this for ice cream?" Roxas asked, as I smiled and nodded. "I could use some Sea Salt ice cream," I replied, as Roxas smiled. "Well, what do you say we head back into the streets and make sure everything is fine and then we'll go?" he said, as I stood up, shaking the sand off of me. I looked over and saw Roxas doing the same. "Sounds good," I said, as we both headed back into the dusty streets of Agrabah.

I rubbed my eyes as we walked along the edge of town. The sand was still burning my eyes, the burn on the side of my face was throbbing-i was ready to leave. We roamed the city, making sure everything was fine, before finally Roxas turned and faced me. "Let's go, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, do you?" he asked, as I looked up at the outline of the buildings. As I looked up, I saw a the hooded figure, the one I encountered at Beast's Castle, but he vanished before I could say anything. "No, nothing at all,".

_. .drip. _"Xion, your ice cream is melting," Roxas said, as I looked down at the now melting ice cream in my hand. "Oh, right," I said, as I lifted the ice cream to my mouth and took a huge bite off of it. "You okay? You seem...distant," Roxas asked, as I nodded. So badly I wanted to scream and tell him about the new world and Riku, but instead I just smiled. "It's been a good past few days," I said, as he nodded. "Aside from the extra workload, I do agree," he replied, as I took another bite off my ice-cream. As we sat silently eating our ice cream-i looked below us and saw kids our age playing. "Hayner! Come on! We're going to miss the train!" the brunette girl yelled, as a blonde hair boy came running up the hill. "Pence left the Munny at the Usual Spot!" the blonde boy, Hayner, yelled back. "I forgot," the brunette boy, Pence, said. "Pence," the girl started, but the boy interrupted- "I know Olette, I know, I was just excited is all," he said, as the girl smiled. "Pence, it's okay, but now that we're all here and have the Munny, let's go," she said, as the three kids went into the Train Station.

"Looks like they're having fun," Roxas said, as I turned to face him. He too was gazing, almost longingly at them. "Yeah," I replied, as I looked up at the sunset. "So, what are you getting into tonight? I'm supposed to do a bit of training with Xaldin," Roxas said, as he took the last bite of his ice cream. He then set the stick down beside him and turned to face me. "I have training too-with Xigbar, then i'm going to relax in my room for awhile," I replied, instantly wishing I could tell Roxas the truth- that I had training and afterwards, I was going back to the islands, to Destiny Island...it was then my eyes widened. How did I know the name of it? Riku never told me, but i'd see it before-i felt like it had. I couldn't figure it out, but it felt like _home_, which now that I look back on it-was confusing in itself. "Xion, you okay?" Roxas asked, as I faked a smile. "Yeah, just, just dreading training, i'm tired," I replied, as Roxas placed his hand on my shoulder. "You've been distant lately, and i'm not going to ask about it, but remember, we are friends-you can talk to me," he said, as I smiled at him. "I know," I said, as he slowly stood up. He then held his hand out, and helped me up. "Let's go get our training on!" Roxas said, as I laughed. "As long as you don't word it like that ever again," I said, as we both laughed. Roxas then opened a Dark Cloud and we both walked through it.

**No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good **

_.yawn._ I felt exhausted, wore out, and beaten. Xigbar wasn't taking it easy on me, and it didn't help that he was confusing my exhaustion for laziness. I let out a sigh as I layed flat on the cold, white marble floor. "Xion-explain yourself, laziness is not excepted," Xigbar said, as he sent a fire attack right beside my face-making the burn I already had feel ten times worse. I slowly moved my hand up to my face to try and feel it-but as soon as my fingers grazed the burn, I had to jerk my hand away. "It's not laziness, i'm just, i'm really tired," I said, as Xigbar walked over to stand over top of me. He gave me what appeared to be a death glare before letting out a sigh. "Go get some rest. You're no use to us if you're eliminated," he said, before helping me up. I simply nodded my hand and headed towards to my room. Once there, I opened the door, stepped inside-shutting the door behind me and let out a sigh. I wanted nothing more than to lay down-but with supplies running short, and no Cure or Elixirs could be used without a very good reason-i knew my burn would keep me up. Thus, I decided to leave for Destiny Islands, and let the cool ocean water cool my face-i knew it would burn or hurt it-but the cold sensation would still feel amazing. I let out a deep sigh, before opening a dark cloud for Destiny Islands.

_. .splash._ The water splashed slowly underneath my boots, as I let out a smile. I slowly slipped my boots and hood off, revealing my black pants and tee-shirt. I then let my bare feet hit the cold water, before I slowly cupped my hands in the water- and splashed water on my face. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt the icy cool water sting against my burns. I cringed as I repeated the process one more time, this time, the sting felt worse. "Salt water isn't good for that," I heard a voice say. I then turned and saw Riku. "Hi," I said, smiling at him. "That looks painful," he said, as he looked at my burn. "Yeah, I was hoping the cool water would help." I replied, honestly. "Well, the salt in it won't help too much, but there is a small pond here that could help it better," Riku said, as I nodded at him. "That would help it more, where is this pond?" I asked, as Riku smiled. "It's this way, follow me," he said, as he lead me farther into the island.

_.splash. _The water hitting my face stung-but not as bad as the salt water had from the ocean. "Better?" Riku asked, as I nodded my head. "Thanks," I replied, as he smiled. "So, how did that happen?" he asked, as I looked down, trying to think of what to tell him. "Eh, you know what happens when you play too close to fire," I said, as he nodded. "I didn't think you'd come back," Riku said, as I shrugged. "I like it here," I replied, as I looked around at the island. "It is a nice place," Riku replied, as I nodded, returning my eye sight to my bare feet. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't enjoy the awkward silence. "So, " I started, before I looked up to see Riku walking away. "You ever seen a tree like that before?" Riku asked, walking towards the smaller island, that had a single tree on it. Looking at it, I couldn't recognize the tree, but I also felt this weird _wave_ that hit me. I couldn't describe the _wave_. It was like the word was on the tip of my tounge-but it wasn't. So instead, I quietly shook my head "no". "It's a Paopu tree. The fruit on it is the Paopu fruit, they say if two people share one, their destiny's will be intertwined forever," Riku explained, as we walked over onto the smaller island. "Really?" I asked, looking up at the yellow, star shaped fruit. "Yeah," Riku said, climbing onto the base of the tree, grabbing one of the fruits. "What's it taste like?" I asked, as Riku smiled. "It's hard to describe, try it," he said, climbing back down the tree. He then split the fruit, and handed me half. "Doesn't this mean our destiny's will be intertwined forever?" I asked, as Riku smirked, and replied, "I have a feeling ours are anyway,".


	9. Chapter 9:: Just Tonight

_**A/N:: I finally finished this little bit, now i can get to the fun parts that i've been DYING to type up! :D Just a note before hand,  
i know its not following the timeline much but that's because i have had this plot in my head for too long, and i wanted  
to mix it up. So there will be a few odd places and such probably. But here it is and i hope you enjoy :D**_

_**P.S.-Dream Drop Distance comes out in America tomorrow, which means i can pick up my mark of mastery edition! Did  
anyone else preorder it?**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Just Tonight**

**Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away**

**when the light hits your eyes**

**it's telling me i'm right**

**and if I**

**I am through**

**then it's all because of you**

**Just tonight**

I stood in front of Xigbar, my hands shaking as I clenched the handle of my Keyblade. I was sore, and tired-and Xigbar wouldn't stop with the training until I had mastered everything. I felt broken, bruised, and ready to collapse. "Again, Xion! Again!" Xigbar yelled, as he stood in front of me, smiling. "FIRA!" I yelled as loud as I could. The fire that shot out of the Keyblade almost burned me as it headed straight towards Xigbar. He smiled as he quickly dodged the attack. "Ugh! Xigbar-give it a rest! I'm tired and sore and this is going nowhere! You're able to dodge my every attack!" I yelled, as Xigbar smiled. "Good, get motivated-unleash your fury!" he yelled, as I glared him down. I then took off running towards him, using my Keyblade to dodge every attack he threw at me, Finally I got close enough to him and unleashed a deadly attack on him. Finally, Xigbar hit the ground, and I stood towering over him. "Can I go now?" I asked, as Xigbar nodded. I then turned and walked away from him, trying to calm my breathing. I slowly pushed back my now sweaty hair as I headed towards my room. I was ready for an escape.

**Take me away**

**take me far away from here**

**I will run with you**

The salty, cool air felt refreshing as it hit my face. Smiling, I slowly waded deeper and deeper into the ocean water of Destiny Islands. As I waded deeper and deeper, the cool water finally reached the edge of my blue jean shorts. From there, I stopped and gazed out at the endless water. I was envious of the water-it was free, and could go anywhere and as far as it wanted to. I wanted that sort of freedom. As I took a deep breath, preparing to dive into the cool water, I heard splashing coming from behind me. "Feels good doesn't it?" Riku asked, as I turned and nodded at him. "You don't even know," I said, as he smiled. He then looked down at my bruised and cut arms and frowned. "You okay?" he asked, as I nodded. "Yeah, just work injuries," I replied, as Riku nodded. "Wanna race?" he asked, smirking at me. Something inside my blood felt like it was boiling, and my skin tingled with what could be described as excitement. I looked over at him and smiled, suddenly wanting to race more than anything in the world. "Details," I said, as he smiled at me. "Swimming, to the other side of the island, from there, go through the trees or across the sand. First one to make it to the tree on that small island wins," he said, pointing to the small island connected by a small wooden bridge to the main island. I smiled and nodded. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Riku said, as we both dove into the water, and began swimming. The cool rush of water felt amazing on my skin as I pushed myself to swim. I didn't know where Riku was, but I knew we must have been right on top of each other. As I took a leap out of the water to take a breath, I turned my head I saw Riku right beside me doing the same. He quickly smiled at me before he dove back under and continued to swim-gaining a small lead over me.

As I pushed myself harder, I closed my eyes and swam as hard as I could-i eventually felt the sand. I pushed myself up out of the water in time to see Riku running ahead of me. I smiled as I jumped up and took off running. I wasn't a strong swimmer, but thanks to training, I was a fast runner. I ran as hard and as fast as I could-i could feel my legs burning-but I kept running past it. As I quickly approached Riku, I could feel the smile forming on my face. As I passed Riku, the two of us smiled at each other. As we continued to run, Riku darted across the sand while I took to the trees. As I darted from one tree to another, I looked down in time to see Riku climbing over the rock ledges that were scattered along the beach. Jumping from tree to tree, I eventually landed on the sand ahead of Riku. I then took off running and before long, it was the final stretch of the race. As I ran, I could hear Riku's feet hitting the ground behind me. As I crossed the bridge to the small island, I busted out into laughter, my arms had goosebumps on them as well from beating Riku. "I won!" I said, smiling. "Good job Sora!" Riku said as he laughed. He then stopped suddenly and looked over at me. "Sora?" I asked, but before Riku could answer, he turned around and jumped into the water. He then swam away from me. As I watched him swim away from me, I tried to place that name. Sora...i had heard it before, hadn't I? It caused an odd...sensation, something I couldn't describe it. As Riku disappeared, I walked back to where I had left my stuff, and I opened a dark cloud, and headed back to The World That Never Was.

**My name is**

**my name is**

**nothing, nothing at all**

The sound of the rain was calming as I sat on my bed in my room. I looked out at the dark, rainy city, as I tried to place the name _Sora. _I felt like I had heard it before, there was..._something_ that was bothering me about the name. Why would Riku call me Sora? It all made no sense. I slowly stood up and headed out into the castle. I didn't want to mention Riku, but I did know someone I could talk to about everything. As I knocked on Roxas's door-i felt myself taking deep breaths. As Roxas opened the door, I couldn't help but smile. "Nice bed hair," I said, as Roxas ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair. "Hehe, always. So what's up?" Roxas asked, as I took a deep breath. "Does the name _Sora_ sound familiar?" I asked, as Roxas frowned. "I've never heard that name, but it sounds so familiar," he said, as I nodded. As we both stood there, neither of us knew what to do or what to say. We just stood there, silently, trying to place the name. "Oh well, I guess i'll see you in the morning, okay?" I said, as Roxas nodded. As Roxas shut his door, I quietly turned and walked towards the empty halls of the castle. I wanted to find some information on this _Sora_ person. I tried to think of the best place to look for information and finally, I decided where I had to go.

**Into the night**

**desperate and broken**

**the sound of a fight**

**father has spoken**

The streets of Hollow Bastion were empty, as I walked silently through the streets. I didn't know much about the town, I had only heard about it in the hallways of the castle. They said it was home to some amazing scientists, and that everything a person needed to know was in the abandoned Castle there. As I walked through the town, I made it to the Bailey. As I stood overlooking the destroyed Castle...i felt another wave of a strange, indescribable feeling. As I gazed at the once great Castle...i felt a wave of weakness and Deja Vu hit me. I slowly turned and let my back hit the wall, as I slid down it and took a seat on the concrete floor. "What am I doing? I'm going to ruin everything," I said to myself, as I shook my head. "Or will you fix everything?" a voice said, coming from down the hall. I quickly stood up and got my Keyblade ready. As I walked forward, I saw a cloaked figure. I stood there, frozen in place-that voice, that Organization XIII hood- it was the same imposter I had run into before. "Fix everything? What do you mean?" I asked, still grasping the handle of my Keyblade. "Castle look familiar?" the strange person said, as I tried to maintain my breathing. "What do you know?" I asked, as the cloaked stranger chuckled. "More than you'd like to know. Be wary of your friends, they're not who you think they are," the person said, before they disappeared.

"What is going on?" I said, as I sighed. Nothing was going right-and everyone was giving off mixed signals. I frowned as I turned and faced the Castle that was farther up the mountain. "I need answers, now," I said aloud, as I took off running towards the Castle. As I approached the Castle, I began to feel weak, and tired. The swimming, fighting, and training- combined with my stress- had worked its way on me. I let out a sigh as as I slowed my approach. I glanced up, and saw Saix and Xemnas. I quickly rushed and grabbed a corner of a column, and hid behind it. "Sir, things have gone a little messy. Castle Oblivion has well, not gone according to plan. And i'm worried that Xion will begin to figure out the truth, and Roxas, he's been acting strange as well. To be honest, I-," Saix started, but Xemnas turned to face him, stopping Saix in his tracks. "I am fully aware of the situations at hand. I don't think we have to worry about Roxas and Xion. They both are delivering Hearts faster than ever-and despite them both seeming off-they will never know of the truth behind their existence. And in terms of Castle Oblivion-the weaker of the Organization is disposed of. For now, we will abandon the Castle, and continue to focus on finding Sora, and unlocking Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said, as I let out a gasp of shock. "Let's head back to The World That Never Was," Saix said, as the two of them opened a dark cloud and vanished back to the castle.

I stood frozen in place. "The weaker of the Organization is disposed of? He sent them there knowing they'd die...and what does he mean the truth of our existence," I said aloud, as I sat down on the yellow painted bricks. _Was the strange figure right? _I thought as I leaned back against the wall. Everything I thought I knew was crashing down around me, and I didn't know what to do. As I sat in silence, gazing at the once great castle, I realized what I needed to do. Instead of going to some library to get answers, I needed to go to a source that had more information-and that source was Riku. He was the one who had called me Sora, plus Saix and Xemnas both mentioned Sora as well. It couldn't be a coincidence that Sora kept getting brought up. I stood up slowly, feeling the weight and pressure hit my body once more. As badly as I wanted answers, I knew I couldn't go now-if anything were to go wrong-i wouldn't have it in me to fight. I let out a deep breath as I opened a dark cloud and walked through it, back to The World That Never Was.


	10. Chapter 10:: You Should Have Lied

A/N: I'm so sorry this has took me so long to write. I've been having a hard time with classes, as well as personal issues with family and friends. Thankfully though, for the most part, things have calmed down-and now that school is out, i can try to focus more on writing. Once again, i do apologize for the delay.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: You Should Have Lied**

**You should have lied**

**cause your stupid mistake**

**made my world crash down**

The rain continued to pour as I slowly made my way back into my room. I had finally caught up on my missions, and was able to have a moment to myself. My bruises and sore muscles had healed, since most the missions I went on recently had been recon missions. I kept a close eye on Saix and Xemnas after the recent events that had taken place. I still needed to sneak off and ask Riku about Sora, but I had to keep everything timed-so I wouldn't get caught. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath, I knew I needed to talk to Riku-but I didn't want to at the same time. I was worried he might bring up something I didn't want to hear or know. As I sat on my bed and relaxed a bit, I prepared to leave, to find out the truth.

As the dark cloud opened and I stepped out onto the sandy shores, I began to look around, mostly for Riku. I ditched my uniform behind a bush and began to roam the sandy shores. As I looked around, I heard a familiar voice and I quickly ducked behind a tree to try and figure out who it was. I quietly peered out from behind the tree, to see Axel talking to Xemnas. I couldn't hear excatly what they were saying, but I was shocked to find that they had known about Destiny Islands. I sat hiding, listening to the murmured whispers and the sounds of the waves softly crashing into the shore. As I watched, I saw the two open a dark cloud and then leave.

I sat behind the tree, watching the waves, unsure of what to do. Everything was falling apart, and I knew things were going to get rough. I watched the way the waves slowly crashed against the shore, and I listened at how peaceful the waves sounded. I wanted nothing more than to run off to some place where no one would find me...except maybe Roxas. I didn't know if Axel could be trusted anymore. I knew that if I had a heart, it would be breaking. I looked up slowly and glanced around the island, seeing another black cloaked figure. This time though, I decided to make myself known. "Hey, what are you—Riku?!" I jumped back, as the figure turned to face. Standing before me, wearing an organization cloak, was Riku.

**What do I care?**

**If it didn't really mean a thing, why'd you do it?**

**I'm standing here**

**Looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it**

"Xion, it's...complicated," Riku said, as I tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together on my own. "Complicated, this whole time-you! You where the one that night at the Castle! You planned on killing me to save your friend!" I yelled, trying to figure everything out. "It's not what you think, not exactly," Riku said, as I shook my head. "Not exactly?!" I yelled, looking down at my feet. Everything was falling apart. The one person who I had used as an 'escape' turned out to be the one person I needed to avoid. "I know I did you wrong, but please, let me explain, I can answer any questions you have, just-let's talk, ok?" Riku asked, as I shrugged. "Whatever," I said, as I walked towards the coastline, then letting myself fall to the sand. Moments later, Riku sat down beside me. "My name is Riku, and this place, Destiny Islands, is my home. It's also the home to two of my best friends, Sora, and Kairi. We all longed for adventure and decided to leave the islands, but before we could, a storm came and separated us. We all went our own ways, and tried to find our way back to each other. Sora, in the end, got temporarily turned into a Heartless, but was soon turned back into his normal self. Since Sora's heart was so strong..." Riku explained, as I let out a small gasp. "Sora has a Nobody," I said, as Riku nodded. "The thing is though, things were...different with Sora. He had his memories split, some went to one Nobody, the rest went to the other," Riku said, as I sat there in silence, trying to put all the pieces together.

As Riku continued to talk, I tried as hard as I could to take in all the information. I was not supposed to exist. I was just a vessel for some of Sora's memories. I stood still, listening as Riku continued to talk-and I began to think about everything he was telling me in more detail. It all made sense-i had no prior memories of anything before the Castle, and I continued to have strange spells of remembering Sora, it was all connected. "I was not supposed to exist and Sora is unable to wake up without me," I said, unaware that I had spoken aloud. "Yes," Riku said, softly, as I continued to look out at the water. "What, what do I have to do to wake Sora up?" I asked, as I slowly glanced over at Riku-who looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "In order for Sora to wake up, you can't exist anymore," he said, as I took a moment to let the words sink in. "I can't exist..." I said slowly, realizing what it meant as I said it. It meant I had to die in order for Sora to live.

**Tell me would you kill**

**to save a life?**

**Tell me would you kill**

**to prove you were right?**

We stood in silence, me not wanting to say anything, and Riku not wanting to say anything. There was a tension in the air as I dug my feet deeper into the cool sand. "There's...more," Riku said, as I looked over at him. "More?" I asked, as he frowned. He then nodded and took a deep breath. "The other person that has Sora's memories..." Riku said, as I looked over at him. "Who is the other person?" I asked, as Riku looked down. "You've seen the 'dreams'...you've seen Sora's memories, doesn't Sora look familiar?" Riku asked, as I tried to picture Sora's face. I pictured his bright blue eyes, and his messy brown hair...his facial features, which reminded me a lot "Roxas", I said, as I looked over at Riku. Riku nodded his head, frowning. "Unless you two can go 'back' to Sora, he'll never wake up, you're both parts of him-parts he needs," Riku said, as I nodded, actually understanding everything he was saying. "In order for you to get your friend back, Roxas and I have to die," I said, as Riku flinched. "Not _die_, you two don't exist in order to die," Riku said, as I frowned. "Can, can we agree on something?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "I can't feel, and i'm pretty much a puppet in life anyway, so if I agree to 'die', can you try to protect Roxas until he decides to 'go'?" I asked, as Riku nodded. "Yes, I will make sure he is looked after," Riku said, as I nodded.

I glanced away, unsure of what I was going to do. In order to bring Sora back, I had to go away. Me going away I understood, but I hated the thought of poor Roxas vanishing too. I sighed, as I slowly dug my feet out of the sand. Riku, noticing my movement, stood up and extended his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he helped me to stand up. "Xion, I know this is a lot to take in, and I know what i'm asking you to do is crazy, but I can't thank you enough. If Sora doesn't wake up, the balance between light and dark will shift," he said, as I nodded. "I get it Riku, I do. It's just...it's a lot to take in, but I understand and I will do what I can to help you," I said, as Riku smiled. He slowly leaned in, and placed his lips gently on mine. My eyes closed as I embraced the warmth of his lips. He then back away, as I opened my eyes I saw him smirk. "I wish more than anything that I could feel, because if I could, I know my heart would be racing," I said, as Riku smiled. "I'm sorry, but if it helps, mine is racing," he said, before he opened a dark cloud. "I'll see you soon, Xion," he said, before walking into the dark cloud and vanishing.

"**_Well, for your information... I worry about you all the time, Roxas._"**

_ .tick._ The sound of my boots hitting the cold marble floors echoed as I walked along the empty hallway in the castle. Everything was blurred, as I tried to figure out what I needed to do. _Who do I trust? Am I doing the right thing by trusting Riku? All i've known is the Organization...am I willing to turn my back on them?_ I thought, as I continued to walk. "Xion! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Roxas said, as he ran down the hall towards me. "Roxas, what's up?" I asked, as Roxas smiled. "Mission time, we have to go to Agrabah," Roxas said, as I nodded. Roxas opened a dark cloud and the two of us stepped through it.

The wind blew hard as sand began to blow around us. "What is our mission here?" I asked, as Roxas looked around. "There has been an increase in Heartless activity here, or so i've been told. We've been sent here to do a bit of recon and try to figure out why more Heartless would be showing up," Roxas explained, as I nodded. As I watched Roxas roam around, my attention went from focusing on Heartless, back to focusing on if I could betray the Organization. I watched Roxas, as he focused on the mission. Roxas, my best friend, one of my only friends, could I really betray him?


End file.
